


White Rabbits

by orphan_account



Category: Columbine - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other, Villanelle poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Poem by the assumed Dylan Klebold (unpublished)
Relationships: None
Kudos: 5





	White Rabbits

**Author's Note:**

> Yes and no.  
> Yes, this poem was meant to be about the jocks at Columbine High School  
> No, Dylan himself didn't write this.
> 
> Flowers = students  
> White Rabbits = jocks  
> Spring = April 20  
> by noon of day = the endgame
> 
> And so they were hunters.

White Rabbits

Rabbits at play, claiming the hall all day,  
Hats of white on their head filling the garden with dread;  
Rage, rage it fills me with rage to see them

Not wise nor are they tall thinking they know it all,  
because they're popular and leave others laying around like dead weeds  
Rabbits at play, claiming the hall all day

Good people, normal and scary they are, passing us by  
Those dainty little flowers with their heads hung low, how they cry,  
Rage, rage it fills me with rage to see them.

Can't anybody see how endangered these white rabbits are  
Every one of them thinking they can chew at those fragile flowers  
Rabbits at play, claiming the hall all day

And you, dear white rabbits, stood tall as you listened by noon of day  
All others hung below as the wind hissed then Spring began to pray.  
Rabbits at play, claiming the hall all day  
Rage, rage it fills me with rage to see them.  
-VoDKa (3.29:4:58am)


End file.
